


Light it

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cigarettes, Does this count as a fetish, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Lime, M/M, OR IS IT, Sexual Tension, Smoking, first time smoking, i just really wanted to write misaki trying to smoke and failing, i legit dont know, this isnt my kink i sWEAR, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko has an odd urge to make Misaki do things he would not usually do. As he smokes a cigarette, an idea regarding it comes to mind.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Light it

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this so sorry if the format is wack or if theres pacing/spelling errors  
> i just really wanted to write this,,  
> i didnt intend this to get a bit sexual at all JSHHSDBHJBHFBFSGH

“Usagi-san, you really need to quit smoking”, grumbled Misaki. He collected laundry in the basket he held, picking up socks from the floor and whatever else was sprawled. “And please don’t leave your junk on the floor. There’s a basket in your room for a reason”. 

Akihiko sat on the couch, puffing his cigarette soundly as he eyed the other man. He was always grumpy in the morning but who was he to tell him what to do? 

“I’ve told you before, I’ll stop when I’m dead”, he yawned. “And sorry, I’ll make sure to throw my underwear on the floor for you next time”. 

That response only caused Misaki to glare and puff his cheeks out, resulting in his usual cute pout. 

“That’s rude of you, sensei. You’re gonna make yourself sick from all that and then I’ll have to be the one who’ll find your body”. 

“You’re obligated to find my body and then carry my ashes everywhere you go. You know that, Misaki”. He smirked, teasing the brunette with his eyes. Misaki sighed, rolling his eyes at the remark. 

“Yeesh…”, Misaki sighed, setting the basket down upon the hard wooden floors. “I’m just looking out for you. I just don’t want you to get ill”. 

Akihiko blinked, then turned his head to look at the other man. Misaki wore a faint blush upon his pale face. He always knew how to look for him. Akihiko felt a part of himself grow eager, yet he suppressed those urges. It was a bit too early to be able to get touchy yet it would’ve been a nice change. However, he was too tired to do anything. Instead, he softly smiled at the other man. 

“Misaki, that’s quite sweet of you”, he cooed. “Why don’t you come here and tell me that directly?”. The sudden request caused Misaki to jump slightly, making him turn towards the author with his face fuming. He was always so cute when he was flustered...Akihiko did enjoy how expressive he could be. It was a good contrast to how straight faced himself was. It was lovely to have a partner that was so different from yourself...Providing a balance many cannot so easily achieve. Misaki was so kind and caring, though he did not like to show it. 

“No thanks”. He furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t wanna deal with second hand smoking. It stinks”. 

He was so kind and caring...He was pure in a way. Akihiko blew the smog out of his mouth, lightly chuckling. 

“So you don’t wanna sit with me then?”. 

“I’ll pass”. 

“So you don’t wanna sit with your boyfriend?”, Akihiko smirked. The question made Misaki flush harder, making him pout cutely. Still, it did the trick as he begrudgingly sat beside the author. He was so soft and sweet looking, especially when he glared and puffed his cheeks out. His cute, emerald eyes always shined. His hair was messy but intentionally. He was the opposite of Akihiko’s type yet he still had extreme amount of appeal. 

But there was a part of the author that wanted to smash his purity. 

He wanted to taint him in a way. 

He had an urge to make him more like him. A way to be closer without touching. 

He glanced at the other man, who sat beside him. He leaned his head against the author’s shoulder, slowly blinking as he stared off into space. His lovely locks of hair pressed against the fabric of the man’s pure white shirt. His hands tangled into each other, fingers locking onto his lap. Akihiko was a bit surprised Misaki leaned into him for once, as from the past, he often outright refused and walked off. Either that, or he forced Suzuki-san between them. 

He was so loving deep down. 

Despite the goodness of that, Akihiko had that itch to make him change somewhat. 

He inhaled the smoke from the cig, slowly exhaling the smog into the air. Then, he heard an irritated grumble. 

“Ugh, Usagi...That stinks”, Misaki sighed. “If you wanna cuddle, could you at least put that out? It smells gross”. 

_ So it smells gross to you, huh? _ , Akihiko thought. He inhaled more, eyeing the man who still sat close to him. The itch came back as he felt the soft nuzzling. 

“Why don’t you try it then?”, he asked. 

Misaki’s eyes fluttered open, yet he closed them as he nudged his head against the man. 

“Try what?”. 

“Smoking”. 

Misaki quickly pulled away, scooting a bit before giving a puzzled glare towards Akihiko. By the way he looked at him, it was like Akihiko offended his great ancestors. It was a bit humorous, but no one laughed. 

“Are you out of your mind?! That’s icky...Ew, ew”, he pouted. “I hate the smell. Plus it makes your kisses taste gross too…”. That last remark only caused him to make himself blush and cover his mouth. It was endearing in a way. Still, Akihiko smirked. 

“It doesn’t taste that bad, y’know. I know you’re lying because I’m pretty sure you’d pull away each time I put my mouth on yours”, he giggled. “You know that first hand, right?”. 

“Shut up! You perv...I’m gonna break up with you”. 

“Doubt it”. He leaned, taking his cigarette out of his mouth in order to softly peck Misaki on the forehead. “You love me too much”. 

“Erg…”. Misaki frowned, red as a tomato. He was so easy to embarrass. He eyed the cigarette that Akihiko held between his fingers. “Well, I mean...I mean, I guess I wouldn’t be lying if I said I thought about it once or twice…Still stinks though…”. 

Akihiko laughed, gently rubbing Misaki’s head with his free hand. 

“Really now? That’s cute, Misaki”. 

“Shut it...I guess I could say that, um...The smell is a little comforting. It reminds me of you after all…”. 

Akihiko stared in awe, but smiled softly. Misaki always knew how to make his heart flutter. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?”. He quickly moved his free hand towards the brunette’s chin, lifting it up before crashing their lips together. Misaki squirmed just a bit but quickly gave in, almost instinctively wrapping his arms around Akihiko’s neck while he leaned in to kiss him back. Their tongues interlocked, saliva exchanging. 

It must’ve been minutes before they pulled away from each other, both panting hard. The ash from the cig built up on the end, slowly falling off onto the wood floors. Whether it would burn or not was not important. The author quickly put it out onto the ashtray beside the sofa, still managing to focus onto his lover. 

Misaki’s eyes were locked onto Akihiko’s, full of love and need. He slowly inched his way closer, letting himself be lifted gently by the author’s secure hands that gently placed him onto his lap. Without hesitation, they both leaned in to gently kiss each other;Misaki nuzzled into his lover’s neck. He had his legs wrapped around him, his arms clinging to him as he pressed the rest of his body into the author’s. Akihiko could feel him getting a bit hard, which made him grow aroused. 

That wasn’t his plan. 

“Misa, baby”, he smiled. “Did you enjoy my taste?”. 

“Quiet...It was still gross…Don’t word it like that either, pervert”. 

“You’re the one getting stiff here, idiot”. 

“I said quiet-!”, he looked up at him. This was an opportunity and chance for the author, who quickly placed the end of a cigarette into Misaki’s small mouth. 

“There we go…”, he smirked. 

Misaki took a second to process what had happened before sighing. It was just no use. 

“You’re not gonna let up till I try smoking, huh? Do you have a fetish for this or something?”.

“Maybe, maybe not”. Akihiko quickly took out his lighter, slowly lighting the cigarette that hung out of his boyfriend’s mouth. “Make sure to suck on it a bit before inhaling…”. It was an extremely surreal sight to see Misaki of all people doing this. He was a bit of a health nut, always nagging people to eat healthy and bathe regularly. It was a bit exciting to see him do this. 

Misaki did as he was told, inhaling slowly but quickly began coughing and yanking the object out of his own mouth. He wheezed, causing Akihiko to tap his back lightly in order to calm his lungs a bit. 

“Fuck- _ cough!  _ Shit, fuck…!”, he coughed. He quickly took deep breaths of clean air, letting his boyfriend take stray hairs that got stuck to his lip from the saliva he choked out. Once he grew composed, he sighed harshly. “Fuck, that hurt...My throat fucking burns….”. His voice was scratchy, but it was oddly cute. 

“Baby’s first smoke...How cute”, Akihiko grinned as he rubbed his lover’s crotch with his hand. Misaki was hard still, despite the pain. Misaki winced, face a deep red but it was both from arousal and lack of oxygen. 

“Not cute at all, you dick...Mm…”. He moaned softly, twitching harshly as his clothed erection was fondled. The lit cigarette hung from between his fingers, building up ash at the end. 

“Definitely cute to me, baby. I love seeing you do dirty things…”. 

Misaki lifted his eyebrow, dropping the lit butt onto the ashtray. Akihiko gently kissed him once more, moving towards his neck to nibble onto the soft flesh. Misaki sighed in pleasure, gripping Akihiko’s hair as he moved his hands to lead him into the pleasure. 

“You’ve…”, he muttered. “You’re into weird things, Usagi…”. 

Akihiko gently kissed his collarbone, then looked up with a smile. 

“Yeah, I guess I am”. 

They both continued their act, letting the still lit cigarette burn onto the ashtray by itself, marking the end of it’s day. 


End file.
